


Someone You Used to Know

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: Everybody seemed a bit scared to be honest. Maybe it was her powers. She could kill them all without breaking a sweat - what she wouldn't do. Maybe it was her face.A face of someone who she wasn't anymore. Someone who's been dead for a some time. Someone who they love. Someone who was their friend. Someone who she wasn't.Or: finally more God!Lena AU. More angst. And Lena isn't a person, but she still a good girl.





	Someone You Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Alguém Que Você Costumava Conhecer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439583) by [SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor)



> * I took so long to write it, I'm sorry, blame my depression and f*cked up mental health;  
> * English is not my native language, sorry for all those mistakes  
> * Find me on Tumblr: hellasupercorptrash  
> * This could have smut if I had courage

Humans are... curious.

They wanted - no, they _needed_ to know what she was.

She knew about this never-ending curiosity. It was one of those little things that she knew deep down on her core. That's a perk of being an (kind of) ex-human. She figured out some new (or not so new, you got it) about herself. Or her old self.

Her name was Lena Luthor, sounds like a pretty name. Even after knowing that Luthor wasn't a loved surname, but _Lena Luthor_ was a hero's name. And She was important, L-Corp CEO and a hero without a cape.

Her eyes weren't bright white eyes, they were of the most beautiful green shade. She saw it in all those pictures. Those pictures on the memorial they build for her.

That giant statue of her made sense now. Flowers and pictures and some worshipping. Also, the hate messages written on red, grateful about her death. She was loved by who was and she was hated by who they thought she was (there's a lot of 'was' here, sorry).

And, her best friend was an alien. And her best friend wanted Lena back and she wasn't Lena.

Kara took her to the DEO (she just needed to fly behide the Kryptonian). They gave her casual human clothes, black sweatpants and grey T-shirt with the organization logo (it's not an uniform, Winn told Kara, it's some kind of energy). They began to run test after test. It was three days ago and she hadn't seen Kara again.

The brunette boy - Winn, she heard Alex calling him with this name - seemed a bit scared. Everybody seemed a bit scared to be honest. Maybe it was her powers. She could kill them all without breaking a sweat - what she wouldn't do. Maybe it was her face. 

A face of someone who she wasn't anymore. Someone who's been dead for a some time. Someone who they love. Someone who was their friend. Someone who she wasn't.

She had chosen that shape, that body and that face because she was there before. Sleeping under the weight of the human part. Even if humanity is so fragile and small and imature, their DNA is surprisingly strong. Strong enough to supress the alien part.

But now? She was so little human. Only enough to have it's form. Not the four dimensions god-like form that she would have if she was free.

And enough human to break their heart (and to feel something about it).

* * *

 

She watched Kara for some moments, maybe the girl was too distracted with the night sky to realize that she was there. Or maybe Kara was just ignoring her.

"I am sorry" Kara looked at the voice direction, Lena was close, floating almost twenty centimeters from the floor (feet on the floor were uncomfortable, for some reason).

"For what?"

"Hurting you. Hurting all of you" she seemed to want to get closer, but she didn't move "My purpose is to help humans, keep them safe and happy."

"I'm not human, you don't need to apologise."

"I think you understood my statement. I'm here to help."

"You're helping. You saved thousands."

"But that's not what you want."

"You can't give me what I want."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know."

A beat. She _wanted_ to talk, for any reason and about anything.

"I thought you were taller."

"You're floating. I'm usually taller than you."

"All the time?"

"Not when you were wearing high heels."

She thought for a second, searching the image on her mind: "They seem uncomfortable."

"I bet they are."

The silence weren't really uncomfortable or unsettling, but it wasn't pleasing either.

Talking with the blonde triggered small memories. Not clear, not fully understandable memories. But less than one second flashbacks. Of a smile, of a hug, of a kiss on the cheek, of feelings, of being saved, of a voice and words. Broken lights of an old life. Something leaking through the cracks of the wall build up to make her this being.

Human bits of her surfacing.

But she kept it down. Kept it hidden.

She kept never touching the ground.

* * *

 

Multiverse is a bitch.

Overgirl is a bitch.

And Kara was sure that she was going to die.

That was her sister fucking wedding and those douchebags from Earth-Hell decided to pay a visit. They destroyed buildings. Of course they almost put the L-Corp Tower down (people died and for some miracle, the new CEO, Miss Arias, didn't got too hurt, only a scratch). Because every villain had to destroy either L-Corp or CatCo, do they have a kink about everything that Lena Luthor owned?

Kara could fight against Overgirl quite easily, she was a better fighter.

She wasn't expecting for Reign.

Stronger and faster, created to kill. The kryptonian murder machine. (Her powers and the fact that she could speak kryptonese quite well were clues enough.)

And Kara realized: it's easy to accept death. Her own death, at least.

She couldn't see underneath that mask. The symbol on Reign's chest made her feel like she knew that, she just couldn't remember. She was weak, bleeding, could barely move and she didn't have strength even to speak.

She felt the kryptonite's pain. Kara didn't have time to think, just like Reign didn't have time to react before the kryptonite sworn pass through her heart and break the chest plate with the skull.

Reign looked down, the green blade was pulled back. But a second later, when the attacker realized the only one cut wasn't enough, the sword made a side-to-side movement across her neck, decapitation fast and clear. Her body fell and Kara could see who was behind.

Lena was holding the sword. Her bright white eyes were greenish and Kara didn't know if it was because of the kryptonite or any other reason. The sickling brightness of the sword was covered by the same dark energy that made her suit and hid it in her back. And the kryptonite pain was gone.

But Kara was hurt anyway. She was still bleeding and weak, Lena held her when she tried to get up. She coughed blood when she tried to speak.

"I got you" was whispered to her. With the same gentle and soft voice that she knew and missed "Don't worry, I got you."

* * *

 

Lena didn't needed to eat, to rest, to stop.

Those needing were what made Kara and Clark vencible. They could solar flare, they could die because of a green stone from their planet.

But Lena? She was a premium plan of a superhero.

She was human before. The only flaw on her. She got one thousand suns energy, but that little voice asked her to stop. To rest for a moment. And Kara's unconsciousness was the perfect moment to do it. She could use the excuse of waiting for Kara to wake up.

Because she brought a hurt, unconscious and bleeding Kara back to the DEO.

And she felt human for a moment. When she didn't want to stay away. When she felt guilty.

She couldn't save everyone, why with Kara this hurts so much?

* * *

 

Kara is going to punch who gave Lena cute pajamas bottoms and NCU sweatshirt. Because sitting with her eyes closed and those clothes? She looks so human. She looks too much like her old Lena. Her old friend Lena, not her Lena. (Kara promised to stop it, stop referring human Lena like hers).

But she opened her eyes and the magic was gone, they still bright white eyes. Lena was still gone and this woman isn't her.

This woman just had the face of someone that she used to know.

Someone that she loved.

Kara closed her eyes and hid her face on her hand. _Shit._ She _loved_ Lena. Like, _romantically_ loved Lena. And she couldn't see it before. She couldn't see it when she still got time. Before the day she couldn't save Lena, the day that she was too slow to keep her friend safe. The day she heard that heart last beat.

 _I got you,_ she heard Lena saying. _Her_ Lena. With that voice, gentle and soft that was only for Kara.

"Are you okay?” That gentle-with-everyone voice, a friendly reminder that her Lena is gone and that she heard that voice because she was weak (or not).

"Yes."

"Is the light too bright?"

"No, I just... I just remembered a thing."

"Oh, okay. Do you need anything?"

"Some water, please?"

She wanted to be alone for a moment.

Because the woman that she loves is there, but not really. And Kara wasn't ready to realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> * you can send me a prompt, here or on Tumblr.  
> * I've saw 'kryptonian', 'kryptonese' and other name, but I think that 'kryptonese' sounds better.  
> * I gave up watching the show a long ago, but all those fanfics with Sam and gifs makes me love her. So I decided that Reign here is from Earth X and Sam can be a hero on some other piece of this series.  
> * I know my writing isn't the best, but I'm trying.


End file.
